


The Family Life

by JuiceMoose5



Series: Five Parts Make a Whole [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceMoose5/pseuds/JuiceMoose5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi had decided to adopt. Levi sometimes second guesses their sanity with that decision; Eren's a trouble maker, Mikasa is a brave and independent little girl, and Armin is a cute little boy; but at the end of the day they never regret their decision.</p>
<p>Family AU where Ewrin and Levi adopted toddlers Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyday Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because while there are pictures of Levi and Erwin with toddlers Eren, Mikasa, and Armin there is a lack of fanfics. And then it got out of hand. Hope you enjoy ^^

“No, time out, now,” Levi grabbed the arm of the little brown hair boy from running off, directing him to the corner. Levi swore he’d never spank his kids but sometimes it of awfully hard not think it necessary, especially with Eren. It took about 5 second for the toddler to start crying. “You hit Armin, Eren, that means time out. Now go to your corner.” Levi watched Eren go over into the dining room. All three of them had their own time out corner because the one time they all got in trouble and sitting them in the same corner was not an option. Eren’s is the farthest from anything since he usually has a full on melt down. Armin’s is in the kitchen, since he’s the only one trusted in there alone. And Mikasa’s is in the living room because she quietly pouts.

It wasn’t that his three kids were really all that bad. Well Eren usually caused trouble. Today though seemed to be a ride. Eren had been acting up all day, this being his second time out before nap, which maybe a new high for him. Armin had been mopy because he woke up late and didn’t get to say good-bye to Papa. Mikasa hadn’t been bad… yet. Levi felt the need to knock on wood. He was really looking forward to nap time.

He looked down to see Armin quietly holding his yellow, stuffed bunny, tears still in his eyes. Levi knelt down next to Armin and gently held his arm to look at the red mark left by Eren hitting him with his toy truck. It was red and looked painful for a 3 year old but it wouldn't bruise. Levi leaned his head down and gently kissed the mark. “There Armin, all better.”

“All better,” Armin copied, being the most advanced of the three in language development, a smile on his lips. Levi returned the smile, touching his nose to Armin’s, Levi’s way of kissing his kids.

Levi stood up and looked at Mikasa, who was quietly working on putting a puzzle together, her tiny hands working to put the big pieces together. He then turned to look at Eren, who was curled up in the corner sobbing quietly. At least he wasn’t bawling or throwing a temper tantrum, Levi guessed it was because he already had today.  He looked at the clock that read 11:45. It was about time for him to start lunch but he wasn’t sure if he trusted his three little brats alone in the living room right now. He figured today would be a good day for them to do a project at the kitchen table; he could keep an eye on them. He could just convince them it was for Papa since he left so early today.

He waited about 5 minutes before going over to Eren who has stopped sobbing. “Are you ready to be out of time out Eren?” Levi asked smoothly. Eren nodded his head, a frown still on his place. “Why were you put in time out?”

“I hit Awmi,” Eren said.

“And now what do you need to do?”

“Apowagize.”

“Good, now go apologize and then you’re out of time out.” Eren stood up quickly and ran into the living room, practically tackling Armin in a hug.

“I’m sowwy I hit you Awmi,” Eren kissed Armin on the cheek.

“I forgive you Eren,” Armin said, giggling from the kiss.

Levi smiled at the two. Eren could be a little shit at times but he loved with all his heart. Levi walked into the living room, scooping up Armin and Eren in his arms. “Do you three want to make Papa an art project today?”

“Yea!” Armin and Eren cheered. Mikasa quickly got up, nodding her head.

“Come on then,” Levi walked into the kitchen, carrying his boys while Mikasa followed behind. He had learned that once Mikasa had learned how to walk confidently she only wanted to be picked up on her own terms. Levi placed Armin and Eren in their booster seats at the table and turned towards Mikasa, who already had her arms up to be picked up. Levi grabbed her, giving her a quick kiss on the head, before sliding her into her booster seat. Mikasa smiled up at Levi. She never said much, only a lot to Armin and Eren or when she wanted your attention, but she always showed how she felt on her face.

Levi gave them each a large sheet of construction paper and put out the tubs of crayons, stencils and sheets of stickers. They wouldn’t be using scissors, paint, or markers today since he wouldn't be able to monitor them closely. He waited a moment to see if they would ask for anything else but they all looked content coloring with the crayons, Armin the only one using a stencil.

Levi quickly got to work preparing lunch for his three brats. Today would be Hot Dogs and Mac N’ Cheese. It was easy enough to make and Levi didn't want to do anything over exhilarating with the way things had been going so far. He kept turning back to the three coloring to make sure everything was going well while he made lunch. Levi was relieved that they weren’t fighting or causing trouble, they all seemed to be in their own little coloring worlds. Levi pulled out three plates that were divided into five sections each and a normal plate for himself. He placed the sliced Hot Dogs in one, Mac & Cheese in another; cut apples in third, cucumber slices in the one next to it, and ketchup in the last one. He then went over to the table to collect the pieces of paper. He first put away the art supplies then grabbed each of the papers, with little hassle luckily. Then he brought over their plates and silverware, and then finally their sippy cups filled with milk. He watched his three little brats dig in before he grabbed his own plate and sat down at the table.

While eating he noticed a little hand reaching over to grab at his plate. He quickly snatched it in his hand, looking up to meet Erens eyes. “What do you think you’re doing?” Levi playfully said. Eren started to giggle pulling on his hand. “Nuh-uh little greedy fingers don't get to go back,” and with that Levi playfully started munching on Eren’s fingers, causing the little boy to squeal in delight. Levi pulled back after a few moments and let Eren have his hand back, all of them laughing. “What do you say Eren?”

In between giggles Eren said, “Can I have more appes pwease?”

“Eat another cucumber and you can,” Levi was adamant that his kids eat good, they all usually were but they each had an area where they struggled eating; Eren’s being vegetable, Armin’s being the meat portion usually, and Mikasa’s being her milk.

Eren stared down at his plate where his cucumber slices were. Levi had noticed he only ate two of them while he chowed down on everything else. Eren looked over at Armin, obviously trying to get out of it. Armin shook his head, knowing he was not aloud to eat Eren’s vegetables for him. A pout appeared on Eren’s lips as he looked back at Levi. “If you want more apples you have to eat veggies Eren.”

“I don't like veggies,” Eren countered back.

“Eat one, they’re not that bad. Armin and Mikasa ate theirs.”

“I don’t like veggies,” Eren repeated again.

“Then you don't get more apples.” Eren’s lips pouted more, if that was possible. He stared at his plate a little while longer before picking up one of the cucumber slices and holding it away from him. Then, very dramatically for a 3 year old, he shoved it in his mouth, crewing on it with a disgusted face. “Oh it’s not that bad,” Levi commented before setting two apples slices on Eren’s plate. Eren squealed with glee after he was done with the cucumber, forgetting all about it, and went on to eat the apple slices. Levi could only shake his head at Eren’s antics. He looked at his other children’s plates, “Armin at least one more hot dog slice and Mikasa take another drink of milk please.” The two looked at their daddy before accepting it and doing as they were told.

After they had all finished eating Levi took their plates from them and grabbed a washcloth to wipe them off with. He first grabbed Mikasa’s hands, wiping them each off then followed by her face, before letting her down. Then followed Armin who was a breeze at being cleaned off. Last was Eren, who always struggled with being cleaned off. Levi didn't hesitate to shove the washcloth in his face, scrubbing it quickly as Eren made a face. Then he did Eren’s hands, holding them tight enough so he couldn't pull away. “You’re making this way harder on yourself Eren.” When Levi finished Eren was slightly pouting as he was lifted out of his chair. “Don't make that face or it might stay that way.” The moment Eren’s feet touched the ground he ran into the living room. Levi looked at the dishes and decided to do them when the three were down for nap, if he didn’t take a nap as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi watched the three of them in the living room until it was time for nap. He looked up at the clock to see it turn to 2 and stood up. “Ok you three, it’s time for nap.” Two of the three made a disgruntled noise while Mikasa just stood up. “Come on, up we go.” Levi ushered his little bunch to the stairs, following them up as they climbed.  Once upstairs Levi opened the door to their bedroom, where a crib for each of them was set up.

He hoisted each of them into their crib and waited for them each to get situated. Armin was the first, curled under his blanket with his stuffed bunny in him arms. “Sleep well Armin. Love you,” Levi said quietly and touched his nose to Armin’s as he leaned up. Next was Mikasa, sitting up waiting for Levi to tuck her in. “Sweet Dreams Mikasa, Love you,” Levi said, touching his nose to his daughters before she laid down and he pulled the blanket up around her as she snuggled her small red blanket to her face. Eren was last as usual. Still messing with his big green blanket. Levi grabbed the blanket and lifted it up, puffing it out to lay flat on Eren. Levi touched his nose to Eren’s, “Sleep tight Eren. Love you.” Levi walked to the door and looked at his bunch before turning to walk out the door, shutting it behind him.

When Levi got downstairs he sat on the chair, giving himself a few moments of relaxation. He never regretted adopting the three but some days they wore him out more then others. Levi could still remember the day him and Erwin decided to make their family a little bit bigger. They had been together for some time, being legally together already. Erwin had brought up the idea and Levi was unsure about it. He never doubted Erwin but he wasn’t sure if he was cut out to be a parent. It took some time but he finally agreed, seeming to have requiring thoughts presented to him from the television and his dreams until it was all he could think about. They also both agreed on adopting a child, one younger than 3. But when they went to adopt they met Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. They had been together since they were little, each having their own stories as to why they didn't have their own home. Erwin and Levi fell in love with the three and decided to take them all, each barely under 2 years old.

It had been tough work getting use to being dads. Implementing rules and each following them was probably the hardest. Levi was pretty sure they gave the three mental whiplash from the inconsistency. Erwin called Levi the strict parent, wanting them to behave and listen and be clean (though he gave up on that one when he found out how messy kids were) and Levi called Erwin the fun and easy parent, always wanting to play with them. Levi cooled down and became less uptight while Erwin learned to discipline their kids. It defiantly helped when they sat down and discussed what rules they wanted, agreeing they needed to be a team.

It was decided that Levi would stay home with them until they were in elementary school, Erwin making enough money to support their newly developed family. That had been difficult to get use to too, Levi previously having a full time job and it now changing to be at home all the time was daunting to Levi. Now he didn't mind at all, he got use to it quiet fast actually, he had all day with his little brats and he wouldn't trade that. Plus Levi could keep the house in order to his likings even with three toddlers running around all the time. He was quiet proud in himself that his house was still under his control. Levi let out a content sigh before getting up to start on the dishes in the sink; then maybe taking his own nap. 


	2. Everyday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin comes home from work to Levi and the rambunctious three. Once everyone gets snuggled into bed Levi and Erwin have a chat.

The three had been up from their nap for a while. Playing once again, this time no problems. Levi had Mikasa in his lap, the little girl insisting that she read to him, which for a 3 year old meant saying what was on the pictures in the book. Eren and Armin were playing on the ground near by. Levi looked up to see Eren jump towards Armin, who fell backwards. “Hey,” Levi warned.

Armin sat up from his spot, “we’re playing.”

“Ok, just don't hurt each other.” Levi didn't want them to be hurting each other, especially so close to Erwin getting home. The two continued their game, obviously playing some sort of pretend. Mikasa paid them no mind, continuing to say the animals on the page.

“Cat, Dog, Bear,” Mikasa pointed and Levi hummed his agreement. When she turned the page she looked at the animal questionably before looking up at Levi.

“Giraffe,” Levi said. As Mikasa tried to say it he helped her. “GGGGiirraaffe.”

“Giafe,” Mikasa said close enough.

Levi then heard the garage door open, signaling Erwin was home. The three hadn’t figured out yet that the garage door opening meant someone was home. And unless it was really quiet they wouldn't hear the door open either, only being aware that their Papa was home when he was standing in the living room.

After a few moments Erwin had come in and was standing in the living room. Levi looked up at him, smiling softly. Mikasa followed and a wide smile spread on her face.

“Papa,” she said quietly.

Erwin leaded down to kiss her on the head. “Hi little girl, reading to Daddy?” Mikasa nodded her head. It was then that Eren and Armin noticed the extra person in the room. Both scampered up onto their feet and ran over to Erwin, grabbing onto his legs.

“Papa!”

“Hey you two, having fun?”

“Play with us,” Eren tugged on Erwin’s pants leg.

“Let me get changed first.” Erwin then turned to Levi.

“I see how it is,” Levi teased.

“Oh I’m sorry, do you feel left out?” Erwin teased back, leaning down to kiss Levi on the lips.

“That's better.” Erwin chuckled.

“Let me go change and then you can tell me about your day.” Levi groaned at that. “What?”

“Nothing, just go change before you have three gremlins on you.” Eren suddenly made a small rawring noise. “You don't even know what a gremlin is Eren,” Levi commented as Eren continued to make his sound, walking around with his hands up like they were little claws. Armin only giggled at him, most likely encouraging him to continue his antics. Erwin just chuckled and turned to go up the stairs.

Once Erwin had returned from changing out of his work clothes and walking back down the stair the boys attacked him, demanding to be played with. This was a normal occurrence everyday when he came home from work and no matter how tired he was he couldn't deny his kids. It was one of Erwin’s favorite things about having children, being able to play with them, followed closely by snuggling them.

Levi stood up from the chair to start dinner; Mikasa had gotten off long before. He moved towards the kitchen and was surprised when little hands stopped him. He looked down to see Mikasa staring up at him before she held her arms up. “You want to help me?” Levi asked and Mikasa nodded her reply causing Levi to pick her up.

Levi sat her on the counter in the kitchen. While Armin was the only one trusted in the kitchen alone, Mikasa was the only one trusted to sit on the counter. Armin would get scared and try to get down with no help and probably end up hurting himself while Eren would get bored and decide to walk around on top on the counter with his little feet and only god knows where those have been.

“What should we have for dinner Mikasa?” Levi asked.

Mikasa thought for a few moments before speaking up, “Sagna.”

“Lasagna?” Levi asked and Mikasa nodded. “Ok lasagna it is, but it’s going to be the premade one,” he commented even though she wouldn't respond to him. He opened the freezer and pulled out a premade lasagna container. “What else do we have with lasagna?”

Mikasa thought for a moment, “Bed.”

Levi looked at his daughter, “Bed?” Levi took a moment before figuring out what she meant. “Oh you mean bread.”

“Bed.”

“Say bread,” Levi tried.

“Bed,” Mikasa repeated incorrectly again.

“That will have to do, those Rs are tricky hmm,” Levi said more to himself then to Mikasa.

In the living room Erwin was busy with Eren and Armin. He wasn’t really sure what they were playing, the two having a game in their head, but they were adamant about him being involved. Erwin leaned back against the couch, sitting on the floor, as the two boys continued to play. It was calming to watch his kids play and laugh together, seemingly always full of energy.

Erwin was lost in thought when two small bodies jumped on him, claiming he was a monster that had to be slain.

“Get him Eren!” Armin called out as Eren clung onto Erwin’s neck.

“Oh you think that will work?” Erwin quickly got up on his knees with Eren still hanging on his neck. Armin yelped and scrambled away from Erwin but didn't get far before he was grabbed. “Where do you think you’re going?” Armin squealed trying to get away.

As Armin tugged Eren climbed around Erwin to be on his back, holding by his neck. It threw Erwin off, having to worry about not letting his oldest son fall off. It gave Armin an opportunity to get free from his grasp. Armin quickly turned back around to attack Erwin, catching him off guard.

Levi stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room holding Mikasa as he watched. Usually Erwin had no problem keeping the two controlled and overpowering him but it seemed Erwin was at a loss with Eren on his back. Levi sat Mikasa on the floor whispering into her ear, “go get Papa.” She quickly ran at her Papa and brothers, jumping on Ewrin.

“Mikasa!” Erwin yelled in surprise, still expecting her to be in the kitchen with Levi.

It didn't take long for the three to get Erwin lying on the ground facing down. They sat on Erwin’s back looking proud of themselves. Levi couldn't help but laugh at them.

“You let three 3 years olds take you down,” Levi chuckled.

“I want to see you do better,” Erwin said.

“They’re with me all day, they know not to do that stuff to me, that’s why you always get it.”

“Oh thanks. Mind helping me?”

“No, they’re content and I can finish dinner this way,” Levi laughed, leaving Erwin with the three brats to go back into the kitchen.

“LEVI!”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner went by smoothly, the three behaving and eating all of their meal. It was while Levi was putting away the dishes and Erwin was washing the kids up when Levi remembered something. He looked down at Mikasa and Armin as Ewrin lifted Eren out of his spot, “What are we forgetting?” Erwin gave him a weird look but the three smiles brightly, their eyes lighting up. “Grab them.” The three ran over into the living room, pulling out their sheets of construction paper that Levi had put by the art bins.

They all circled around Erwin and held out their drawing. “We made dawings for you,” the three said together. Erwin’s eyes softened as he knelt down between them and look at each of the drawings carefully before taking them.

“Thank you, can I bring them to work and show them off?” The three nodded their heads, all smiling happily. Erwin set down the drawings and opened up his arms. “Come here.” All three squeezed up against Erwin as he enveloped them in a hug, kissing each on the head. “Thank you, I love them very much.” The three giggled in his arms as Levi watched smiling fondly.

 

* * *

 

Erwin sat on the floor with the three little ones crowding around him as he read. It was always their nightly ritual. Erwin would pick a book to read and they would all listen, the three already in their pajamas. Depending on how much energy they had Erwin would sometimes ask them question about the story, getting them to talk, but the story was always used to wind them down to get ready for bed. Levi watched at Erwin read the book softly to them, tonight he wasn’t asking any questions. Mikasa was in Erwin’s lap, leaning back against his chest while Armin was leaning on his left arm, eyes fluttering shut every few moments before they would pop back open and Eren was on his right, quietly watching Erwin turn the pages of the book. Sometimes it still amazed Levi that his three little brats could be so quiet and calm at times like these.

Once Erwin finished the book he closed it softly, setting it down on his legs. Eren quickly but quietly asked, “Can we have another story?”

“No buddy, it’s time for bed,” Erwin spoke, rubbing Eren’s head gently. Levi took that as his cue to get up and walk over to them. He knelt down to pick up Armin whose eyes were half closed. Armin quickly latched on to his daddy and snuggled into his arms, holding the yellow bunny in his arms.

“Bring the other two up?” Levi asked quietly not to jolt Armin. Erwin nodded at him, a fond smile set on his lips.

Levi made his way upstairs and to the three’s bedroom, nudging the door open with his foot. He stood in front of Armin’s bed looking down at his little blonde boy whose eyes were slightly more open now. “Ready for bed Armin?” Armin nodded his response before letting out a yawn. Levi rubbed his nose against Armin’s as the other three entered the room, Erwin turning the lights on dimly. “Good night Armin. Sleep well my little one,” Levi spoke softly.

“Night Daddy,” Armin mumbled out as Levi rested him in the crib, pulling the blanket up over him. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Levi rubbed his head affectionately. Levi turned to see Erwin putting Mikasa in her crib and then looked down to see Eren standing there patiently. He reached his arms up towards Levi. Levi didn't hesitate to pick Eren up into his arms and move over towards Eren’s crib. Eren rubbed his nose against Levi’s, being familiar with the gesture. Levi heard Erwin murmur his good night to Mikasa, calling her baby girl, behind him and Mikasa saying it back quietly.

“Night Daddy, Love you,” Eren said as he was being laid down.

“I love you too Eren, sweet dreams my little troublemaker,” Levi said affectionately, earning a smile from Eren as he was tucked in with his large green blanket. As Levi moved towards Mikasa’s crib Erwin quietly said good night to Arim who only mumbled back, already falling asleep. Levi rubbed his hand against Mikasa’s head as he spoke to her, “Sleep tight, my brave little girl, I love you.”

“Love you too Daddy,” Mikasa said snuggling her small red blanket to her face.

Levi smiled and moved towards the door as he heard Erwin finish his good night to Eren. He stood out in the hallway as Erwin turned the lights off and shut the door behind him. Levi let out a content sigh as Erwin ran a thumb against his cheek. “What’s wrong Levi?”

“Just tired,” Levi replied. “They were something else today.” Levi turned to walk down the stairs, Erwin following.

“What happened?”

“I put Eren in two time outs.”

“Two!? What did he do?”

“First he was throwing things, almost hit Armin and Mikasa multiple times. Then he hit Armin with a toy. Some days I don't know what to do with him.” Erwin hummed and waited for Levi to continue. “Armin was moody most of the morning. He was upset he didn't get to say good-bye to you this morning. He was adamant that you left without saying good-bye no matter how many times I told him other wise. Mikasa was normal for the most part. Actually she probably talked more than normal today, though she was more clingy then normal.”

“You had an exciting day,” Erwin moved to sit down on the couch. “I see why you had them make me art work.” Levi hummed and sat down next to him. “Do you want me to help you clean up?”

“No, I’ll make them do it tomorrow,” Levi leaned his head back.

“Really?” Erwin chuckled and pulled Levi towards his shoulder. Levi grunted slightly by allowed Erwin to move him. “I’m surprised you didn't make them clean it up tonight.”

“They were good after nap and they didn't make too big of a mess.” Erwin leaned his head down to give Levi a gentle kiss on the head. They sat quietly, content with each other’s presence. It was like this until Levi spoke up. “We should finish our talk about preschool.”

Erwin groaned. “Do we really need to send them to preschool? You can teach them fine.”

“They need to go to preschool. And we agreed they’d start before Mikasa turns 4.”

“I know I’m just worried.”

“As am I. I’ll agree to send them to Hanji’s preschool.”

Erwin sat up causing Levi to be jostled, “Really? I thought you didn't want Hanji anywhere near them if you weren’t in the same room.”

“You said Petra works their now, I trust her.” Erwin suddenly pulled Levi into a kiss. When they pulled away Levi gave him a look, “what was that for?”

“Can't I just kiss you Levi?”

“Not in the middle of a conversation. But ok.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left me kudos, comments and such, they all mean a lot to me. 
> 
> I'll be updating this fic hopefully every week. We'll just see how my school work goes once the next semester starts up.
> 
> If you're interested I have a tumblr. JuiceMoose5.tumblr.com is my main blog but I have side ones too (look for the page other tumblr posts on the side). Feel free to check it out!
> 
> Also (promise last note) I will eventually be asking for prompts for this series, once I have everything set out. So start thinking! I'll let you know when I'm excepting them.
> 
> Till next time, thanks for reading!


	3. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings were hard but at least they had a routine to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Larkmaejirase cause she beta'd this chapter ^^

Mornings were probably the hardest for the family. They finally had their routine set. Levi woke up from Erwin’s alarm clock buzzing loudly. Erwin groaned, dislodging one of his arms from around Levi to hit the off button. Levi looked up at Erwin silently. Erwin pulled Levi closer, nestling him underneath his chin.

“Erwin we need to get up,” Levi spoke against his throat.

“Don’t want to,” Erwin mumbled.

“You’re such a baby.”

“Am not, you don't want to get you either.”

“I’m not objecting to it, I get to play with our kids all day.”

“Don't remind me. Though they were bad yesterday.”

“And today they’ll be good.” Levi sat up. “Come one you big lug. Go shower,” he pushed against Erwin.

“Ok, ok I’m going,” Erwin sat up, scratching at his chest with a yawn. He got up and headed to the shower while Levi headed downstairs.

The air in the house feels cold even through the material of the lounge pants Levi has covering his legs. At the bottom of the stairs, he opens the front door of the house, quickly grabbing the newspaper from the stoop. He walks through the semi-clean living room that will be destroyed in a few hours to head to the kitchen. He set the newspaper down on the counter before he quickly puts water into the coffee maker and sets it up to brew. He scanned the kitchen sleepily, thinking if he needed to do anything else. With nothing coming to mind, he walked back upstairs into his and Erwin’s bedroom.

Once in the room he sat back down on the bed and laid back on it, his feet hanging off from the floor. He listened to the rush of the water in the master bath as Erwin showered. He let his eyes close to the sound, relaxing him as he listened. He didn't even realize it had been turned off until he heard Erwin’s voice.

“And you were trying to get me up? You’ve barely even moved,” Erwin stood in front of Levi, clad in only his boxers.

Levi opened his eyes and looked up at Erwin unamused, “I got up, brought in the paper, and started the coffee thank you very much.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Then go downstairs.”

“I have kids to wake up. You should shower before they start demanding you.”

“I hope you get dressed before you wake them up,” Levi retorted back, getting up to head to the bathroom, Erwin only laughing behind him. Most of their mornings were like this. While Erwin was impossible to get out of bed, he woke up faster, while Levi took longer to wake up and was usually a grouch before his coffee.

As Levi showered, Erwin quickly got dressed, putting on black slacks and a blue button up shirt. He made quick work of finishing getting ready; slicking his hair back and making sure everything was in place. Once he deemed himself finished, he left his and Levi’s bedroom and headed for the three little ones bedroom.

Erwin slowly opened the door, not to startle any of the three. He didn't turn on the light but he left the door open, the hallway producing enough light to see his way around. Every morning it was Erwin’s job to wake the three up and make them breakfast. It worked out very well this way, giving Erwin some time with the three and allowing Levi enough time to get ready in the morning. There were only a few times when he couldn’t do this and the day before had been one of those days. As Erwin walked into the room, he noticed Mikasa was already sitting up, quietly awake. She looked up at Erwin and smiled softly.

“Good morning baby girl,” Erwin said, leaning down to pull Mikasa out of her crib. Most mornings Mikasa was already awake when Erwin went into their room, much like today. It was unusual for Erwin to actually have to wake her up, but there were those moments. She was always quiet though, unless she was woken up by a nightmare. When Mikasa’s feet touched the floor, she stood on her own. “Stay here while I wake up your brothers,” Erwin said, earning a nod from Mikasa who turned to pull out her red blanket from off of her bed.

Armin was next. Erwin stood over his youngest son’s crib, watching him sleep for a few moments. Armin was lying on his stomach, cuddled under his blankets while his hand held onto one of his bunny’s paws. Erwin softly ran his hand over his son’s back, starting from the top of his head and going down, repeating the motions up and down. “Time to wake up, Armin,” he spoke gently. Armin’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He moved to sit up, Erwin’s hand still rubbing his back, pulling his bunny to his lap with one hand while the other rubbed his eyes. “Good morning Armin,” Erwin said as Armin looked up at him with still sleepy eyes. “Can you leave that here?” Erwin asked, tapping his finger on the pacifier that was still in Armin’s mouth. Weaning Armin off of his pacifier seemed to be the hardest task for them to complete with Armin, him being the only one still using it. While he was only allowed it when he was in his crib, he still clung to it at those times. Armin grabbed the binki and pulled it out of his mouth and set it on his bed before reaching his arms up. Erwin picked him up and set him on the ground, but instead of standing like Mikasa had, Armin chose to sit on the ground, still waking up.

Eren seemed to always be last in the mornings but Erwin knew he was the hardest to get up. Erwin walked over to Eren’s crib, looking down at the sleeping boy who was laid out on his back, spread out over the bed with one foot sticking out from under his green blanket. “Eren,” Erwin said, rubbing his son’s cheek to see if he could gently wake him up. When he didn't move at all, Erwin moved his hand down to shake Eren’s shoulder gently. “Eren, it’s time to wake up.” This caused slight movement from the boy, Eren making a whining noise. “Come on buddy, the day awaits.” Eren’s eyes started opening as Erwin stated to rub Eren’s tummy. “Good morning sleepy,” Erwin teased. Eren only grunted a reply, being able to rival his Daddy’s grumpiness in the morning. The moment Eren sat up Erwin grabbed him, hosting him to rest on his hip as to not let him lay back down.

As Erwin leaned down to pick up Armin, who was holding up his arms, Eren’s head laid against his Papa’s shoulder, eye droopy and tired. Erwin carried the two downstairs as Mikasa got down the stairs by herself, half walking and half scooting down them on her butt.

The moment they were down the stairs, Mikasa walked off to the bathroom while Erwin went into the kitchen. He set Armin down, the boy standing on his own, while Erwin still held Eren on his hip. Erwin started by filling his mug up with coffee and then pulled out small bowls and plates from one of the cabinets, setting them on the island. When Mikasa entered the kitchen, Armin scampered off to use the bathroom like his sister had. Erwin looked down at Mikasa as she walked up to him.

“Dry cereal or cereal with milk?” he asked.

“Dry,” Mikasa replied.

“What about you Eren?”

“Dy please,” Eren mumbled out. It only took him a moment to speak up again. “I have to use the potty Papa.”

“Ok,” Erwin set him down, “wait for Armin to be done please.” Eren nodded before he walked down to wait in front of the bathroom, slightly swaying from his still tired mind. When Armin came out, Eren rushed in, more awake now then a few moments ago. Armin blinked in slight surprise before he walked back to the kitchen.

“Do you want dry cereal or cereal with milk Armin?” Erwin asked him.

“Dry,” Armin said.

“None of you like milk in your cereal,” Erwin chuckled as he filled the small bowls with cereal. He then pulled out four pieces of bread and put them in the toaster, pushing the leaver down. When Eren came back from the bathroom he stood next to Armin. “Can you three get into your spots?” Erwin asked. While Levi usually put the three in their spots for them Erwin usually asked them to get up themselves, having seen them do it plenty of times. There were only a few occasions when they would need him to put them in their seats. All three of them climbed up into their seat, Mikasa having no problem at all, Armin almost slipping once from his small size, and Eren missing his step once due to him still waking up.

While the three were getting into their spots, Erwin filled their sippy cups with milk and brought them over along with the bowls of cereal, placing them in front of his kids. As Erwin walked back to the toaster the three dug into their cereal.  Erwin worked on slicing up two bananas and it doesn't take long before the toast is done. He evenly distributed the banana slices onto each of the plates. Next he grabbed the now toasted bread from the toaster. The first slice gets peanut butter spread over it, the second gets grape jelly, and the third butter, before the slices are set on the plate and cut in half. Erwin then sets the plates in front of his kids: Eren getting peanut butter toast and dug into it right away, Mikasa getting the buttered toast, decided to eat some banana pieces that are now in front of her, and Armin getting jelly toast, still focused on eating his cereal.

Levi comes downstairs from his shower while Erwin distributes the plates. Levi went straight for the coffee pot, grabbing a mug and filling it up. Erwin came up to Levi and kissed him on the temple. “Do you want me to make you breakfast?”

“Mm-ask me after I’ve had this cup of coffee,” Levi responded, bringing the coffee mug up to his lips.

Erwin hummed before grabbing the last slice of toast and spreading peanut butter over it before taking a bite. He silently took a sip of coffee as he watched the three eat.

By the time Erwin had finished his toast and moved onto a bowl of cereal, Levi had decided to get some breakfast for himself.

Levi moved over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a large cup of yogurt. “Erwin, can you hand me a spoon?” Levi said as he shut the fridge and opened the yogurt. He took the spoon that was presented to him from Erwin and started to stir his yogurt before taking a bite.

“Daddy?” Armin asked, looking up at his Daddy and Papa.

“Yes, Bunny?” Both Levi and Erwin had come up with nicknames for all of the three of them early on but they didn’t use them very often. Levi had a tendency to use them when he was tired and not completely awake. “Bunny” was one of Armin’s, the one he was called the most. He also had a tendency to call Armin “Blue Eyes” and “Baby Erwin”, the second one leaving Armin a bit confused. It seemed that Eren had always been “Little Titan” but recently Levi picked up on calling him “Bright Eyes” but usually that one was reserved for when Eren was sick. Erwin had made a joke once to call Eren “Baby Levi” but Levi wouldn't have any of it. Mikasa was “Sneaky” though Erwin had a tendency to call her “Baby Girl”. The only other time they were really used was when one of them got hurt or was upset.

“Can I have some yogurt?” Armin asked with a smile.

“What’s wrong with your food, Armin?” Levi responded.

“Nothing, I just like your yogurt. I ate my toast.”

Levi looked over at Erwin, sharing a silent conversation, before he walked over to Armin. “If I give you a spoonful, you have to eat all of your bananas.”

“Ok!” Levi got a spoonful of yogurt and brought it to Armin’s mouth as he opened it and ate it with a smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Armin,” Levi said before moving to lean against the counter.

“You spoil them,” Erwin commented, leaving over the counter top.

“I’m not the only one,” was Levi’s reply. “I clearly remember someone giving them candy over the weekend.”

Erwin chuckled, “I thought I got away with it.”

“You forget, they tell me everything,” Levi smirked. His eyes glanced at the clock on the wall. “You’re going to have to leave soon.”

“I know. Do you want help cleaning them up?” Erwin said as he noticed the three were done eating, one of them being on the verge of playing with his left over cereal.

“Only if you don't want grimy hands on your clothes. Hand me a washcloth.”

Erwin did as he was asked, handing a wet washcloth to Levi, before getting his own. As Levi wiped off Mikasa, Erwin went to Eren.

“Hands please, Eren,” Erwin said. Eren eyes went big and he shook his head, earning a small laugh from Levi, who was finishing up Mikasa and helping her down. “You have peanut butter on your hands Eren. You can’t get down until I wipe them off.”

“No. I’ll lick it off,” was Eren’s reply.

“That won’t clean them,” Erwin said before he grabbed Eren’s hand. Erwin struggled washing off Eren, who was not making it easy. “How do you do this,” Erwin spoke to Levi, who was now resting Armin on his hip.

“You don't ask for his hands, Erwin. You take them. I figured you would have learned that by now.”

“I always wash up Armin, I never have problems with him.”

“Cause he’s easy. Right Armin?”

“Be good for me, Eren, I have to go to work,” Erwin said as he whipped the washcloth on Eren’s face.

“No, don't go to work!” Eren whined, reaching up to latch onto his Papa.

“I have to buddy.” Erwin held Eren. “But I’ll be home before you know it. You’ll have fun with Daddy like you do everyday.”

“Will you play with us when you come home?”

“Don't I always? Now be a good boy.” Erwin kissed Eren on the head. “I love you.”

“I love you too!” Eren said before he was set down.

Erwin knelt down next to Mikasa, holding his arms open. “Can I have a hug Mikasa?” Mikasa nodded and slid up against her Papa, giving him a hug. “Bye Baby Girl. I love you.”

“Bye Papa, love you too,” Mikasa said quietly against Erwin’s neck.

Erwin then stood up and took Armin from Levi, who was already reaching out towards him. “Are you better today Armin, you get to say good bye to me?” Armin nodded in reply and he hugged Erwin around the neck. “Bye Armi, I love you.”

“Bye Papa, I love you too,” Armin kissed Erwin’s cheek. Erwin set down Armin and watched him scamper off into the living room, following his siblings.

Levi didn't waste anytime and slid right up to Erwin, pushing up to kiss him fully on the lips. Erwin’s hands instantly found their spot on Levi’s hips, holding him there. “Wasting no time,” Erwin teased when their lips separated. “Are you going to call Hanji today?”

“Yea, I’m calling her during their nap,” Levi ran his hands against Erwin’s chest. They stood there in silence until they heard a scream from the living room.

“You might want to go check that out,” Erwin said.

“Yea, I hope they haven’t broke anything. Have a good day.”

Erwin leaned down to kiss Levi one last time, “you too.” Another scream was heard and forced the two apart.

“Bye Erwin,” Levi said before heading to the living room. “Ok, who’s screaming?”

Erwin smiled fondly before turning for the garage. “Bye Levi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this updated! My week was super crazy cause of training but hopefully next week I'll get the newt chapter out sooner. 
> 
> Tumblr: JuiceMoose5


	4. Starting Preschool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin decided to tell the three about preschool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Larkmaejirase ^^

Levi and Erwin had decided that they were going to tell Eren, Mikasa, and Armin about preschool today after dinner. Levi really wasn’t sure if the three were going to understand what it meant, they were smart but still only 3 year olds. It probably wouldn't sink in until the first day they would be dropped off at preschool. Erwin and Levi had already talked to Hanji; agreed that the three would start in two weeks. They would also get to go look at the school with Levi before their first day.

As Levi finished whipping off the three and Erwin finished putting the dishes away, they ushered their little herd into the living room. Levi and Erwin sat on the couch. Levi pulled Eren up onto his lap and Mikasa sat down in between them and Armin crawled onto Erwin’s lap.

“We have something to tell you three,” Erwin spoke. Levi kind of felt like they were preparing to tell the three about a trip to Disney World, not preparing them they were going to be starting preschool. “You’ll be starting preschool soon.”

“What’s peeschool?” Eren asked.           

“It's a place where little boys and girls go to learn and play with other kids their age. You’ll be going to Ms. Hanji’s preschool. Do you remember her?” They all nodded their heads, having met Hanji a few times before.

“Will Daddy go with us?” Armin asked.

“No, I won’t be going with you, it’s for you three,” Levi answered. Armin instantly looked afraid. “You’ll have lots of fun there and you’ll still have time with me every day,” Levi rubbed Armin’s head gently. “Though I’ll go with you there to visit it and I’ll be dropping and picking you up everyday you go.” Levi let the information digest before he continued on. “To start, you’ll go three days during the week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The other day’s you’ll be home with me.” Levi held up three fingers. Both Erwin and Levi could tell their kids were nervous.

“You’ll have lots of fun there. And you’ll meet friends that you can play with and invite over,” Erwin spoke up. “They’re nothing to be afraid of.” Erwin pulled Mikasa onto his lap, holding both Armin and her close to him. “And Ms. Hanji said you can bring stuff with you to make it easier.”

“Like my bunny?” Armin asked.

“Yep, you can bring your bunny. Do you want to bring your red blanket Mikasa?” Mikasa nodded. “What will you bring Eren?” Erwin asked.

“Can’t I bring Daddy?”

Erwin couldn’t help but smile at him and he saw Levi trying to hide his own smile behind Eren’s head. “No, Daddy can't be your thing to bring Eren.”

Eren seemed to think hard; eye browns moving together, most likely copying a facial expression he’d seen Erwin do. “Then I’ll bring my big blanket!” Erwin knew he was talking about the green one he slept with every night.

When Erwin and Levi adopted the three they gave them each a stuffed animal and a blanket. Armin had gotten his yellow stuffed rabbit, which he took everywhere he could, and a blue blanket that stayed in his bed. Mikasa had gotten a black cat and a red blanket. She grew out of first her red blanket but still always had it at bed, it being her little treasure. Eren was given a brown bear and a green blanket. When he grew out of his blanket, and it being mostly in shreds, Levi had given him a bigger one and Eren had treasured it, always wanting to bring it but was usually not allowed to take it out of his bedroom; he never noticed when Levi threw away his tattered blanket. Mikasa’s cat and Eren’s bear were in their beds but they weren’t as clingy to them as Armin was to his bunny.

“That's a good idea Eren,” Erwin said. “Are you three ok with this?” The three hesitated a second before they nodded their head. “Good, Daddy and I think you’ll have lots of fun.”

After a few moments Armin spoke up, “but what if the other kids are mean?”

Levi was slightly surprised by this; having no idea Armin knew kids could be mean. “I’m sure they won’t be. They’ll be excited to meet you and play with you. You be nice to them first and they’ll be nice back,” Levi spoke.

“If the other kids are mean, Awmi, I’ll protect you,” Eren triumphantly announced, standing up on Levi’s lap. Levi’s hands quickly latched onto Eren’s sides so he wouldn’t fall.

“I don't think that will be necessary Eren, but thank you,” Erwin said. “Now can you please sit back down, we don't want you to fall.” Eren nodded bashfully as he sat back down on his Daddy’s lap.

“It’ll be ok Armi,” Mikasa spoke quietly to her youngest brother. “We’ll all be together and Ms. Hanji is nice.”

“Thank you, Mikasa, you’re right, you’ll have each other,” Erwin spoke, rubbing a hand on Mikasa’s head. The three of them being so close was something Erwin and Levi always held dear to their hearts and treasured. Armin nodded and leaned against Mikasa’s side.

They sat there, silence encompassing them as everything sunk in. After some time, Levi decided that the silence had been enough and leaned his head down to blow a raspberry onto Eren’s neck. Eren shrieked loudly, a bubbly and loud laugh escaping his mouth. He squirmed and tried to move from Levi’s lap but failed as his Daddy had a sturdy grip on him. Armin seemed to take that as his cue to crawl over Mikasa and start to help his Daddy in making Eren laugh. His small little fingers rubbed against Eren’s tummy causing more laughs to escape his mouth. Levi didn't hesitate before he grabbed a hold of Armin with one hand, the other still hanging onto Eren. Levi’s mouth moved quickly to blow raspberries onto Armin’s neck causing him to burst into giggles as well. Mikasa only scooted farther away from the three, leaning fully against Erwin’s chest, figuring she would be safe with her Papa. Erwin couldn't help but laugh at the three, loving the sound of the giggles filling the room.

After a while, Levi stopped blowing raspberries onto Armin and Eren’s neck and let them breath without laughing. Eren ended up looking like a sack of potatoes draped over Levi’s lap while Armin was curled up against Levi’s chest, his face hiding in Levi’s shoulder. Levi’s right hand rubbed small circles into Armin’s back while his left rubbed circles onto Eren’s tummy, chuckling whenever Eren jolted a little bit from it slightly tickling him.

“No more tickles,” Eren shamelessly whined.

“Ok, no more tickles,” Levi chucked as he stopped moving his left hand on Eren’s tummy but kept it there. Levi propped his feet up on one of the boxes filled with toys in the living room, leaning back comfortably. Eren moved himself, finding a more comfortable spot laying on his Daddy’s legs, head resting on his thighs and the rest of his body following down his Daddy’s legs. This was a normal spot for Eren to lie, on either Levi or Erwin. He liked to lie on them but usually wasn’t able to. He titled his head up to look at Levi and Armin upside down and smiled.

“Is Daddy ticklish?” Eren asked.

“Daddy’s not ticklish,” Levi answered earning a chuckle from Erwin. He glanced sideways at his husband, giving him a glare. That was all it took for Eren to gesture to Armin who was still on his Daddy’s lap. The movement on Levi’s lap went unnoticed until he felt little fingers tickling against his neck. He looked down quickly to see Armin’s hands on his neck while Armin was looking up at him with the most innocent expression. “Armin!” Levi calling his name did nothing to stop his youngest, nor did it make him change the way he was looking up at his Daddy. The next moment he felt another set of small hands on his tummy doing a similar tickling motion. He looked past Armin to see Eren lying on his Daddy’s legs on his stomach, his hands reaching up towards Levi. “Stop it you two,” Levi said, trying to hide the laugh that was trying to bubble out of his throat.

“Try behind his knees, Eren,” Erwin said, smirking at the three.

“Erwin!” Levi snapped, glaring at him. Eren hands quickly went to tickling behind his Daddy’s knees and that was all it took for Levi to start laughing, his body going stiff as to not jostle the two on his lap.

“Stop it, stop it. Ok, I’m ticklish!” Levi continued to laugh, everyone joining him.

“Let Daddy breath, you two,” Erwin said, rubbing Eren’s head.

When they both stopped Levi turned to Erwin, “What was that for?”

“Think of it at payback for when you didn't help me when the three were sitting on me,” Erwin smirked.

“I hate you,” Levi said with a glare.

“I love you too,” was Erwin’s reply as he leaned over to his Levi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the series will be coming soon! Just a few more chapter's in this part. Chapter's will still be added here but you'll get to see the three in preschool!! The next chapter will be out about the same time next week. Comment and kudos are very appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr: JuiceMoose5  
>  JuiceMoose5-AnimeAddict (for you anime fans ^^)


	5. It's Bath Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bath night so Levi must give Mikasa, Eren, and Armin a bath. Levi hopes it goes smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took longer then normal. I had tense problems and had to read over and make a lot of changes, it took a while. I think I've learned my lesson though!
> 
> Beta'd by Larkmaejirase

While bath night was one of Levi’s favorite nights, it was also probably the most difficult one. Though some nights were better then others. Baths always started 30 minutes after dinner was cleaned up. As Erwin sat down in the living room to keep the three occupied, Levi went upstairs to start the bath. Levi starts off filling the tub up about half way while making sure it never got too hot. He usually ran the water a little bit hotter than what he would do, considering the three still needed to get ready, but he always made she that it wasn’t too hot before putting them in. He then tosses in a few bath toys for them to play with and a washcloth. He keeps three of his own on the counter.

He calls down to Erwin to bring them up as he walks over to his and Erwin’s bedroom. He learned early on that no matter how well behaved the three were he would get wet so he always changed into something else, usually sweat pants and an old t-shirt. When he comes out, he sees the door to the threes bedroom slightly open with the light on signaling that Erwin is getting them ready. Levi decides to wait in the bathroom for them.

It doesn't take long until Erwin is leading Mikasa into the bathroom. Mikasa is all wrapped in a towel as she pads up to Levi.

“Ready for bath time, Mikasa?” Levi asks earning a nod from the little girl. Levi unwraps Mikasa from her towel, setting it on the counter, before setting her in the tub. She sits down and immediately grabs for one of the toys, a fish that can fill up with water.

“I’ll go get Eren ready,” Erwin says and he turns to exit the room, Levi nodding at him, eyes focusing on Mikasa.

Mikasa is relaxes in the tub, playing easily with herself and the toys in the bath tub. Levi thinks she’s probably relishing in the alone time without the two boys, he knows he would. Levi reaches a hand under the water and grabs one of the washcloths and puts some baby soap on it. He starts rubbing Mikasa while she mostly ignores him and focuses on her toys. He then grabs a large cup from the side of the tub and fills it with bath water.

“Ok Mikasa, head back, close your eyes,” Levi says as he brushes her hair back and his hand cups her forehead. Mikasa listens to him and relaxes under him as the water pours over her head and down her back, wetting her hair after a couple times. “Thank you,” Levi says as he removes his hand and grabs for the baby soap.

Honestly, Levi really loves the smell of their soap. It’s probably because that's what they smell like and that’s something he’ll never tire of. They always smell so soft to him, like he could cuddle with them all the time.

Before Levi opens the bottle of soap, Erwin is leading Eren in through the door. Eren bounds over excitedly to Levi, probably more excited to see his daddy then get a bath. Erwin unwraps the towel from around Eren and lifts him into the tub next to Mikasa before walking out of the bathroom again. It's not that Eren hates baths, at least most of the time he doesn't, he just can be difficult about it. They’ve learned that he always needs someone in the tub with him or he gets really bored really fast, even with all the toys. And once Eren gets bored he starts to fight to try and get out of the tub, standing up and trying to climb out while getting everything soaking wet. Some days, he puts up a fight even when there’s someone with him, making it difficult, but luckily tonight isn’t one of those nights. Eren just starts rambling about different things to fill up the silence of the bathroom while playing with a boat.

Levi continues where he left off with Mikasa and opens the shampoo bottle up and pours some in his hand. He lathers it up before scrubbing it gently into Mikasa’s hair, who tilts her head slightly back. Levi washes off his hands before he grabs the cup and fills it up. He cups his hand on Mikasa’s forehead again before dumping the water over her head to get the suds out.

Once he’s done Levi is suddenly splashed with water. He quickly turns and looks at Eren who is giggling like mad. “Eren, no splashing. I don't need a bath right now,” Levi rubs his hand on Eren’s head before he grabs the washcloth.

“But Daddy,” Eren whines as Levi starts rubbing him down with the soapy washcloth.

“No buts, I don't need your help getting wet.”

That was when Erwin came in with Armin wrapped in his towel. “Ok Armin, wait here while I help Mikasa get out,” Erwin said.

“Ok, Papa.”

Levi stands up and grabs the showerhead to the bathtub. He turns it on facing the water away from him and his kids to check the temp. “Ok Mikasa, stand up please.” Mikasa stood up carefully and Levi quickly rinses her off. Some of the water hit Eren, causing him to start laughing. Levi sprayes him once, earning a bathroom full of giggles, before turning off the showerhead and putting it back in place. Erwin picks Mikasa up and places her on one of the bath mats before grabbing her towel and wrapping her up in it. Once Erwin left with Mikasa, Armin walks over and waits by Levi. Levi quickly unwrapps the youngest and puts him in the tub with Eren.

Eren practically jumps on Armin once he’s sitting in the tub. Armin’s eyes go wide as he leans to the side, Eren almost being successful at knocking him over. Levi’s pretty sure the only reason Eren didn't do this to Mikasa is because she wouldn't put up with it.

“Eren, let Armin breathe. I swear you are constantly on top of him,” Levi says as he pulls Eren off of Armin.

“But I love Awmi most,” is Eren’s comeback.

“Don't let Mikasa hear that, she might be jealous.”

“What’s jealous?”

“Never mind. Just because you love Armin doesn't mean you need to constantly be on top of him. I love your Papa and I don't smother him.”

“Papa smovers you,” Eren giggles.

“You’re probably right. Now let me finish washing you up,” Levi fills the cup up with water and pours it over Eren’s tilts back head. Honestly, Levi thinks Eren’s adorable when he gives a reason for doing something. Whenever he can use it, his reasoning will be because “I love them most”. Levi knows Eren’s used it to go to the store with him, telling him “I love daddy most”. Levi doesn't really think he does love anyone most, but rather he just wants his way. Levi then fills his palm with their soap and starts scrubbing it into Eren’s hair. Eren squirms a few times; trying to bat Levi’s hand away. “You were being so good Eren, what happened?”

“Bath’s are gross.”

“You’re gross,” Levi taunts back, filling the cup up with water.

“Am not.”

“You don't want a bath, that's gross.” Eren replies by sticking his tongue out.

“You’re arguing with a three year old,” Erwin remarks, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. Levi looks back at him before looking back at Eren. Levi pours the water over Eren’s head, getting the suds out.

“Eren, you know who’s really gross?”

“Hm?”

“Papa’s gross.”

Eren starts giggling uncontrollably, “Papa’s gross!”

“Very funny Levi,” Erwin said unamused. “Is he ready to get out?”

“Yes, let me just rinse him off. Stand up please, Eren,” Levi said, standing up, grabbing the showerhead, and turning it on. Eren stands up slowly and stands still as Levi rinses him off, though he did giggle a few times from the water. Erwin was there to pick Eren up and wrap him in a towel once Levi turned the showerhead off. Eren was ushered out the door by Erwin and the bathroom became significantly quieter. A few minutes later though Armin spoke up.

“Is Papa really gross?” Armin looks up confused.

Levi couldn't help but chuckle a little. “No, Papa isn’t gross. Daddy was just teasing him.” Levi grabs the washcloth and started washing Armin up.

“Oh. Ok.” Armin looks down at the sudsy water, deep in thought.

“What are you thinking about Armin?”

“Why do you love Papa?” Armin looks up at Levi with a questioning look.

“Where’d this come from?”

“We watched that movie and the princess fell in love with the prince. Are you the prince or is Papa the prince?”

“We’re both guys, so we’re both princes. What does this have to do with love?”

“Cause I wanna know about love.”

“I love Papa because,” Levi hesitates to think of a reason Armin would understand. “I love Papa for many reason’s Armin, you don't love them for one.”

“Then what’s one reason?”

“Because,” Levi grabs the soap to fill his palm with it so he could wash Armin’s hair. “Because he makes me happy and I don't want a life without him.”

Armin beams up at Levi with a bright smile before Levi starts to wash his son’s hair. “Will I find a prince who will make me happy?”

Levi chuckles, “You will find someone, a prince or a princess, who will make you very happy and you will make them happy.” Levi fills the cup up and pours the water over Armin’s head.

“I wanna be happy like Daddy and Papa when I grow up!”

“And you will my little bunny.” Armin giggles.

Erwin then came into the bathroom, “Are we ready in here?”

“Yep, just need to rinse him off. Stand up please, Armin.” Armin listens to his daddy and stood up in the tub. Levi quickly rinses him off before Armin is pulled out of the tub and wrapped up in a towel. As Levi pulls the plug on the tub, Erwin leads Armin out of the bathroom.

“Papa, why do you love Daddy?” Levi could hear Armin ask. It causes Levi to start laughing and he moves to stand in the door way to the bathroom. Levi heard Erwin stutter and try to find an answer. “Does he make you happy?”

Erwin chuckles, ”Yes, very happy. Where’d this come from Armi?”

“Just curious. Is he your prince?”

“Yes, I suppose he would be. Though he’s a very odd prince.”

“Hey I heard that. Don't think you’re a knight in shinning armor, Erwin,” Levi calls out. The only reply was Erwin’s booming laugh. As Levi turns to clean up the bathroom, he hears quick pitter patter of feet and was not surprised to see Eren running up to him in his pajamas. “Who let you out of your room?”

“I wanna help,” Eren said excitedly.

“You want to help clean?” Levi looks at him skeptically. “No, I think you want to try and get me wet.”

Eren giggles, “Can I watch then?”

“Sure, but if you get me wet, you’re in trouble.”

“K! I’ll be good.”

Levi chuckles, “Like I haven’t heard that from you before.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the visit to the preschool! Unless I get a different one done first, we'll see what I work on. Hopefully it comes out faster then this one.
> 
> Comment and kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: JuiceMoose5  
> JuiceMoose5-AnimeAddict (for you anime fans ^^)


	6. Time to Visit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Mikasa, Eren, and Armin to the preschool to check it out. The three get to meet some of their classmates and make a few friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. You know how it is. Blame school and stuff (or my beta). But I plan on writing two chapters during spring break to make up for it!
> 
> Beta'd by larkmaejirase

“Levi!” Hanji exclaimed as Levi and his three little ones walked through the door into the preschool.

“Hi Hanji, shouldn't you be quieter?” Levi said as he jostled Armin a bit, hiking Armin higher on his hip.

“Oh it’s fine, this is a preschool after all.” Hanji leaned over the half door separating the entry from the rest of the room. “You’ve all grown so much. Do you three remember me?” Mikasa, Eren, and Armin nodded their heads ‘yes’. It had been a while since the three had seen Hanji but they had met her a number of times. “Great! I’m really excited that you’re going to be coming here for preschool and I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun.” The three looked up at her skeptically only causing Hanji to laugh. “Please come in, look around,” Hanji opened the half door, “Petra! Mikasa, Eren, and Armin are here!”

As Levi and the three walked through the door Petra came out from the back of the building. “You should be quieter Hanji, nap time is still going on,” Petra said.

“Petra!” Eren ran up to Petra happily, Mikasa following him.

“Hi Eren, how are you?” Petra knelt down to be at Eren’s level.

“I’m good. Are you going to peeschool too?”

“No, I work here silly. I’ll be one of your teachers.”

“Really!?” Eren turned to Levi, “I like this peeschool, Daddy!”

“I’m glad, Eren, but keep your voice down please,” Levi said, Eren nodding.

“Why don't you show them one of the areas, Petra? Let them get a feel for it,” Hanji suggested.

“Ok, come on. Let’s go,” Petra led Eren and Mikasa over to a rug that had three small bookshelves around it filled with bins. Petra helped the two pick out activities to do.

“Armin, do you want to go with Petra?” Levi asked the little blond who was clinging to his coat. Armin shook his head and hid his face in Levi’s neck.

“It’s fine, Levi. He'll come around. It’s a new experience and completely normal for him to act this way,” Hanji said. “Do you know if Erwin is coming?”

“Not sure, he said he was going to try but made no promises.”

“Well, we can wait a little bit to see before I start explaining everything. Do you have any immediate questions?”

“You’re not going to do any weird experiments on them are you?”

“Please, Levi! Of course not! I just want to help them learn and grow in a healthy environment.”

The door to the preschool opened before Levi could respond. Both Hanji and Levi turned to look at the door to see a woman with long brown hair and freckles holding the door open for a little boy with matching brown hair and freckles.

“Hello, Mrs. Bott,” Hanji greeted the woman with a smile,

“Hello, Ms. Hanji,” the woman said as she walked up to the counter.

“And hello to you, Marco,” Hanji leaned down to smile at the little boy. “Are you ready to have some fun?” The boy nodded his head excitedly. “Great! We have a few guests here right now; they’re going to be joining next week. Will you help me show them how fun it is here?”

“Yea!” Marco exclaimed happily.

“Why don't you go join Ms. Petra at the pattern rug and meet some new friends,” Hanji opened the half door for Marco and the little boy scampered over to the rug joining Petra, Eren, and Mikasa.

“Coming to check out the preschool?” Mrs. Bott addressed Levi.

“Yes, we are.”

“Well, I really recommend it here. My son has a lot of fun here and he learns something new everyday.”

“I’m glad Hanji does her job. It’s nice to hear good things about her preschool.”

"Levi, you doubted me,” Hanji whined.

“You two know each other?”

“Yes,” Levi answered, “My husband and I have known Hanji for a long time.” The women didn't seemed fazed at all by what Levi said, just smiling at him.

“That must be nice, I bet you and your husband feel safe sending your kids to someone you know,” Mrs. Bott said and Levi nodded his head. “You’re little one seems shy. My Marco was like that too when he came here the first couple times. Marco, will you come here please?” Marco got up from his spot and headed over. “What’s his name?”

“Armin,” Levi answered.

“Yea, mama?” the little boy asked.

“I want you to do something for me. This is Armin and I think he’s a little shy. Would you be his friend and show him how much fun you have here?” Mrs. Bott leaned down to speak to her son.

“Yea! Hi, Amin,” Marco looked up at Armin smiling happily.

When Armin didn’t answer, Levi tried to convince his littlest to say something. “What do you say to Marco, Armin?”

Armin hid for a moment in Levi’s neck before looking down at Marco. “Hi,” he whispered quietly.

“Do you wanna be my friend? I’ll show you all the cool games we can play,” Marco was very excited, holding his hand up to Armin.

Armin looked at Levi, “What do you say, Armin? Want to make a new friend?” Armin nodded his head hesitantly. Levi moved to set Armin down, and the moment Armin was settled on the ground, Marco grabbed his hand and lead him over to the rug.

“Thank you, I was sure Armin wasn’t going to get down.”

“No problem at all. I must be going, it was nice meeting you,” Mrs. Bott said.

“You too,” Levi said before the women turned to leave.

“Well, look at that,” Hanji chimed in then.

“Hmm?”

“It really does look like Armin made a friend,” Hanji pointed to where Armin and Marco were, playing together with blocks. Levi couldn’t help but smile.

Levi and Hanji stood near the doorway mostly in silence until the door to the preschool opened. In walked Erwin, smiling bashfully at Levi wearing a long coat over his suit.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s fine,” Hanji said. “I’m just glad you could come too.”

Erwin walked through the half door once he opened it and moved to stand next to Levi. He bent down to kiss Levi on the cheek.

Erwin was about to call out to his kids when Levi rested his hand on Erwin’s arm and shook his head. “Armin just went over there, I don't want to abandon the progress that's been made.”

“Armin was shy?”

“Of course, he was. He’s always shy right away. Or do you not remember when we first met him?”

“It’s just been a while. I’m use to how he is when he’s with us.”

As Levi finished his sentence, a little boy with short light brown hair came out of one of the back rooms and walked up to Hanji.

“Ms Hanji. Mr. Molbit said I could come out since I wasn’t napping.”

“Ok Jean, why don't you join Ms. Petra and Marco on the carpet? We have some guests who will be your new classmates. Be nice to them,” Hanji addressed the little boy.

“Ok,” Jean said before walking over and sitting down right next to Marco.

“They don't all nap?” Erwin asked.

“No. Some of the kids here don't nap anymore, but they have to lie down for some resting time like everyone else. When they have been in there long enough or when they wake up, they can come out here and pick an activity to do.”

“Ah, I see,” Erwin commented.

“Now shall we start?” Both Erwin and Levi nodded. “I’ll start with a basic outline of this preschool. You both know it's a Montessori based one but I’ll tell you what Mikasa, Eren, and Armin’s day will be like. They will be split into little groups that they will work with every day based on their abilities. I believe in helping them grow at their own level. They will go to each of the four areas,” Hanji pointed to the four rugs with bookshelves near them, “Each has their own content area. Letters, numbers, shapes, and practice skills. We also have one miscellaneous time each day to do rotating activities. These are things like science, music, and art. During their normal activity times, they will learn an overall concept to work on for that day and then for the rest of the time they decide from the buckets in the bookshelves what they wish to do. Once they complete it they put it away and get a new one. For the special activities, we provide them the activity that they must do. During the day, they also have lunch, recess, and a small nap. We ask that you pack them one snack and a lunch each day. We also ask that you provide an art shirt for them so they don't get too messy. I recommend an old dress shirt.” Hanji first looked at Erwin and then turned to Levi. “Probably one of yours, Levi. They'll drown in Erwin’s.”

“Everyone drowns in Erwin’s besides him. Trust me, I know.”

Hanji laughed at her friends’ remark. “Let’s see what else. Oh right, every month we try and take them on a field trip to somewhere fun and educational. We ask for parent volunteers to make it go smoothly. We send out slips two weeks in advance. Since it’s getting close to the snowy season we ask, if you can, to buy a pair of snow pants they can leave here. We don't always go outside for recess in the winter but it’s easier if they always have a pair here. I don't think I’m missing anything…. Is there any questions that you two have?”

“I have one, Hanji, if you don't mind me asking,” Erwin spoke up.

“Of course not.”

“Where does the tuition we pay for them to attend here go?”

“Oh, of course. It’s split up into different areas. Most of it goes to pay for the workers salary and the expenses and upkeep of the building. The other areas it goes to are the snacks we provide, special activities, the field trips, and saving up for new equipment. We just recently bought new nap mats for them but sometimes we use it to buy new toys or supplies for activities.”

While Hanji was talking to Erwin and Levi, the little ones were busy on the rug. Marco was helping Armin put together connectable blocks. Eren was working on fitting together pieces to make different shapes, while Mikasa was sliding shapes into their matching openings on a box.

Jean sat next to Marco and immediately wanted his best friends attention, “Marco.”

“Yes, Jean?” Marco looked at Jean.

“Do you want to do a puzzle with me?”

“I’m playing with Armin. We can do a puzzle later. I want to finish this.”

Jean pouted, “but you’re my friend.”

“And now I’m Armin’s too. You can help us if you want. As long as you’re nice.”

“Jean,” Ms. Petra looked down at the boy. “Why don't you make friends with Armin too?”

Jean looked from Ms. Petra to Marco to Armin, a small pout on his face. Jean slowly scooted over to be right next to Marco but didn't join in on their activity. When he noticed that Armin was having trouble connecting one of the blocks he spoke up, “the red block doesn't fit there, try the green one.”

Armin looked up at Jean, holding the red block in his hand. He was quick to switch it out for a green one and when he tried to connect it the block slide right in place. Armin’s lips drew into a big smile, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jean said a little bashfully. “Can I have the red block?” Armin nodded his head and handed the block over to Jean, who wasted no time in finding the right spot to connect it.

Eren noticed his brother playing with the other two boys and was quick to crawl over. “Awmi, can I play?” he togged gently on Armin’s sleeve.

Before Armin could open his mouth Jean interrupted him. “Don't you have your own activity out?”

“Yea but I wanna play with Awmi.”

“That's not how it work. You have to put your activity away.”

“Jean,” Ms. Petra was quick to step in. “It’s ok, they're just here visiting and don't know all the rules yet. Eren can play with you three too. He’ll put his activity away when he’s about to leave.” Jean looked down at the ground with a pout but didn't say anything, not wanting a time out.

The four worked together to connect all of the blocks and it wasn't long until they had them all connected into an odd shape.  It was once they were done that Eren noticed his Papa standing next to his Daddy and Ms. Hanji. Eren was quick to scramble to his feet as he called out, “Papa!” Armin’s head pops up at Eren’s call and is quick to follow him, running behind him over to Erwin.

Erwin chuckles as the two latched on to his legs. “Hi you two,” he knelt down to be closer to their height. “Are you having fun?”

“Yea, they have cool toys here,” Eren said excitedly. Erwin ruffled Eren hair as he looked at Armin.

“What about you Armin, are you having fun?”

Armin nodded as he spoke more softly then his brother, “Yea, I made a friend.”

“I’m glad.”

“Papa come play with us!” Eren tugged on Erwin’s arm.

“I can’t buddy. This is for you. Plus I have to go back to work.”

“No play with us!”

“Eren,” Erwin softly scolded. “I have to. But I’ll play with you and Armin tonight after dinner.”

“Pomise?” Eren eyes lit up with hope.

“Promise. Now go play,” Erwin ushered the two back to the rug.

As Eren and Armin came back to the rug from talking to Erwin, Jean looks from them to Ms. Petra. “They have two dads?” Jean asked. Ms. Petra hummed in agreement. “They don't have a mommy?”

“No, they have their Papa and Daddy. Is that ok, Jean?” Ms. Petra asked the little boy.

Jean seemed caught up in thought, debating his answer. “Yea, I suppose.”

When Armin and Eren sat back down on the rug, they help Marco start to take apart their blocks and put them back in the bin, Jean helping shortly after.

Erwin took a moment watching his kids on the rug before turning towards Levi and Hanji. “I should head back to work.”

“Make sure you eat lunch too,” reminded Levi.

Erwin chuckled before responding, “I will. Thank you for talking with us, Hanji.”

“Of course Erwin, I happy to. And I happy that your three are going to be coming here, I’m really excited.”

“We’re happy too,” Erwin smiled. “I’ll see you when I get home Levi.” Erwin leaned down to kiss Levi softly on the lips. Levi hummed his approval as their lips touched before Erwin is pulling away, saying his good byes, and walking out of the preschool.

Levi and Hanji watch the little ones playing on the mat in silence before Hanji spook up. “Do you have any last minute questions Levi?”

“No, I think you answered everything.” As they continue to stand there, Levi noticed a little girl with blond hair in a bun come out of the nap room and head to the rug where the others are, taking a seat not too far away from Mikasa. The two exchanged glances but do not move to talk to each other. “It looks like more of your kids are waking up.”

“Yea, nap time is almost done,” Hanji answered him.

“Then I guess we should leave too.” Hanji nods her head at Levi before he makes his way over to the rug. “Mikasa, Eren, Armin, put what you took out away, it’s time to go.”

“But I wanna stay and play,” Eren said looking up as his Daddy.

“You’ll be able to play when you start coming here in a week. Now, please put your things away.”

Eren slightly pouted before he sighed an “ok”. He moves to pick up his activity as Armin finished picking up his and Mikasa put her bin back where she found it. When they all have put their bins away, Levi held out his hand.

“Say good bye to your friends,” Levi said as he picked up Armin and grabed Eren’s hand, Mikasa standing close to Levi’s side.

“Bye,” Armin and Eren said in unison as Mikasa waved.

“Bye,” Marco, Jean, and Ms. Petra said together and the little blond girl waved back.

Hanji walked them to the door and held it open for Levi and his three. “Bye, I’ll see you all soon!”

“Bye Hanji,” Levi said and his three wave before he opened his vehicle and helped his kids get into their seats.

 

 

 

 


	7. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes the three to the store to get ready for preschool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Larkmaejirase

Taking the three little ones to the store was something Levi tried to avoid at all cost. Sometimes it could be feasible if Erwin was with but most of the time Levi left the kids home with Erwin. They just got too rambunctious and fidgety and ended up not listening. But today Levi sucked it up and had made an exception. He had brought the three to the store in order to get them ready for preschool. They needed backpacks, lunch boxes, and few other supplies for them to start and Levi wasn't going to pick out his kids first backpacks for them. He could deal with bringing them to the store for this. 

It had started out easy enough. Levi grabbed one of the shopping carts that had the car attached to the front of it. Whenever Levi did have to take them to the store he always grabbed one of these carts. He could keep two of them entertained and it was the only way for all three of them to have a seat though he had a rule that the kids could not move from their seats unless he told them they could. Mikasa and Eren sat in the car usually, liking to pretend that they were driving, while Armin sat in the child seat on the cart, liking to hold Levi’s shopping list. Today Mikasa was quick to climb into the car, taking the drivers seat of it. Eren almost lost it though, demanding that he wanted to be the driver. It took threatening to put Eren in the child seat on the cart for him to except being in the passenger seat. Armin, as usual, just went with the flow and let himself be put in the seat and happily held onto his daddy’s list.

Levi had started by doing some regular shopping. He had a list of things he needed to get. It wasn't too long of a list but Levi thought it would be a good idea to start by getting some of it. He pretty much went through the store going isle by isle until he ended up with the backpacks. Levi pulled his cart to the side to make sure it was out of the way. 

“Ok, you can get out,” Levi told the three. He heard Eren rush out of the car as he pulled Armin from the seat, Mikasa following Eren. “You can each pick out a backpack for preschool, but you have to show it to me before you can put it in the cart.”  
Watching the three pick out backpacks was actually quiet entertaining. Eren was like a kid in a candy store, so excited and looking at all of the bags. Armin seemed at bit overwhelmed at the number of backpacks, standing back and looking at all of them. Mikasa was thinking long and hard as she took in the backpacks, making sure she picked the right one.

Like Levi expected, Eren was the first to bring a backpack to him. “Daddy, Daddy! I found a backpack.”

“Oh really,” Levi knelt down next to Eren to take a look at the backpack. Eren happily handed it over.

“It’s cool cause it has a dinosaur on it! And I like dinosaurs!” Eren rambled. “And it's green and I like green!”

It was a decent sized backpack, Levi would say perfect for a little kid. It would be big enough to hold Eren’s lunch and whatever else he would need and it also had two parts, which would make it easier to separate things. It was mostly green with a yellow/brown dinosaur on the front pouch and a smaller, flying one on the back pouch. 

“Looks good, Eren. You want to put it in the cart?”

“Yeah!” Eren bounced on his feet happily.

“Ok,” Levi handed him the backpack. “Stay close.” Eren bounced over to the cart to drop the backpack in, smile wide on his face. Levi looked over to Armin, who was still looking a bit overwhelmed. Levi decided to walk over to him and kneel by his son. “You ok, Armin?”

“There are a lot of backpacks, Daddy,” Armin said looking up at Levi.

“There are. Do you see any you like?” Armin nodded his head at Levi’s question. “Which one?”

“That one,” Armin pointed up on the wall, far too high for him to reach. Levi stood up and easily grabbed the backpack. The backpack was dark blue in color with brightly colored planets and white stars on it. While it was cartoonish in nature, it still had a realistic feel to it; the planets colored correctly with a lack of space ships and aliens. 

Armin had recently become almost obsessed with space recently. Levi and Erwin had bought him many space books about different planets as well as threw him a spaced theme birthday party when he turned 3. His special present being a large picture of planets and galaxies that Armin could probably stare at all day long. Armin had even started saying he’d become an astronaut when he grew up and work for NASA. Levi didn't know where he learned about NASA but he was willing to bet it was Erwin, the one who fuelled Armin’s love for space the most.

Levi handed Armin the backpack so he could see it better. “It’s kind of like the poster you have, isn’t it, Armin?”

“Yea, can I get this backpack, Daddy?”

“Of course you can, go put it in the cart with Eren’s.” 

Mikasa slid up to Levi and tugged on his pant leg. Levi was quick to look down at his daughter. “Yes, Mikasa?”

“I’d like that backpack please,” she said softly, pointing at a red and black bag out of her reach. Levi quickly went to grab it and handed it to Mikasa. This backpack was different than the boys’. This bag opened from the top with a snap and a front pouch that also had a snap. Mikasa quick looked over the bag and opened it up, completely examining it.

“Is that the one you want?”

“Yea, this is good.” Mikasa was quick to put it in the cart, not needing Levi to tell her. 

“What else do we need Daddy?” Eren was at Levi’s side quickly.

“You each need a lunch box and I’ll let you each pick out a snack to take.”

“Really?” Eren’s eyes gleamed. Levi nodded. “Yea! I want titan cookies!” Levi honestly saw that one coming.

“Ok get back in the cart,” Levi grabbed Armin and but him back in the seat, while Mikasa and Eren slid into the car part. Once they were all situated Levi started to push the cart towards the lunch box area.

They came up to the area with the lunch boxes and Levi stopped the cart. He didn't really want to let the three out to look at these so he hoped they could see them just fine. 

“Do you see any you like?” Levi asked the three. The three started to look around, Mikasa and Eren poking their heads out from their car.

Armin was the first to speak up, “Can I get the star one to match my backpack?”

“Of course,” Levi quickly grabbed it and set it in the cart. At least one wouldn't need to get out.

“Cat,” Mikasa said quietly.

“Cat?” Levi questioned. He looked at the lunch boxes and saw one that had a cats face on the front, four little paws on the bottom, and a tail as the handle. “You want the cat one, Mikasa?”

“Yes please Daddy.” Levi grabbed the cat lunch box and couldn't help but chuckle at it. It was actually quite cute.

“Daddy?” Eren spoke up.

“Yes, Eren?”

“Is there one to go with my dinosaur?”

Levi looked at the lunch boxes once more and didn't notice a dinosaur one. “Doesn’t look like it Eren, I’m sorry.”

“S’ok. Can I have the green one?”

“Of course,” Levi grabbed a simple green one off the rack but couldn't help but feel slightly sad for Eren. Armin and Mikasa got decorative ones while Eren was just going to get a green one. Granted at the end of the day it was just a lunch box but still. As Levi moved to put it into the cart he noticed it matched perfectly with Eren’s green dinosaur backpack. He couldn't help put pick the backpack up and show Eren. “Hey, Little Titan, look. It matches the color of your backpack.”

“It does!” Eren beamed happily. “I picked a good one!”

“That you did.” Levi tossed the back and lunch box back into the cart. “Now let’s go get us some snacks!”

“Yea!” all three happily called out. 

Levi pushed the cart forward, heading towards the grocery area. He went down some of the isles, getting food on his list, until he came up to the snack isle. “Alright, what do you want for your snack?”

“Titan Cookies!” Eren yelled.

“Yes, Eren, I know. Use your inside voice, please.” Levi grabbed a box of the Titan cookies Eren loved. “Armin, what do you want your snack to be?”

“Can I have crackers?” Armin pointed at a box of crackers on the shelf.

“Of course,” Levi quickly grabbed the box and set it in the cart along with the cookies. “What about you, Mikasa?”

“Cakes,” Mikasa pointed at the end of the else, where the Little Debbie cakes and such were. Usually, Levi didn’t buy those but he figured he could indulge his daughter.

“Alright,” Levi picked up one of the boxes and set it in the cart. Then he grabbed some other items: granola bars, fruit snacks, graham crackers, gold fish, pudding, and a few other things. Levi figured this would do for a while. Before Levi continued, he heard whining coming from the front of the cart. He walked around to stand in front of it, “ok what’s going on?”

“Eren’s pushing me,” Mikasa said, leaning away from her brother.

“I wanna drive,” Eren pushed on Mikasa’s arm.

“Eren, don't push. You know how to ask,” Levi crossed his arms across his chest.

“I did!” Eren whined, “Mika said no.” Eren pushed again.

“Eren, don't push or I’ll make you switch spots with Armin. Will you let Eren drive for the rest of the time, Mikasa?” Levi tilted his head. Mikasa didn't say anything for a few moments, not looking up at Levi. “Well, Mikasa?”

“Ok,” she finally said but didn't sound happy about it. Mikasa slid out of the car and walked around it to take Eren’s spot as Eren slid over. 

“What do you say, Eren?” Levi prompted.

“Thank you, Mika!” Eren hugged Mikasa.

“Thank you, Mikasa,” Levi said next. Mikasa nodded before she hugged Eren back. Levi walked back round the cart and ruffled Armin’s hair before he started pushing the cart again. He finished his shopping and then headed to the check out. 

Levi stood in line at the check out area. Eren and Mikasa were babbling together while Armin was, what Levi assumed, trying to read the list he was holding. 

“What’s that letter, Daddy?” Armin asked, pointing on the list.

“A,” Levi is really glad Armin will be starting preschool, that way he can stop trying to teach his youngest the alphabet. 

“Oh that’s the cutest,” a voice pulled Levi out of his train of thought. He turned his head to see two older women looking at him and Armin. “You don't see a lot of dads doing the grocery shopping.” 

“No, you don't,” the other woman replied. Levi quickly tried to turn his attention back to Armin but the woman quickly sought out his attention. “How old is your son?”

Levi turned back to her, “he’s 3.” Levi subconsciously ran his hand through Armin’s hair.

“Oh, he’s so cute. He must look like your wife, what with the blond hair and all.”

“My husband and I adopted him, along with our other two children.”

“You’re husband?” The women looked surprised.

“Yes. My husband,” Levi’s voice held a tone of finality to it. 

“Why I never,” the other woman spoke up. “You shouldn’t expose children to that kind of environment.”

“What do you mean? A household where they are shown that they are loved unconditionally? Or one where they don't need to worry about where they’ll be tomorrow?” Levi knows his voice is clipped with anger, and he tries not to use it around his kids, but sometimes he couldn’t help it.

“One with two men together,” the two women turn away from him and hustle away.

Levi felt the anger swelling in his chest, making it hard to breathe. It’s been years since he had a problem with his anger but sometimes he can’t hold it in, like when bigoted minded people share their thoughts. Levi is soon pulled out from his train of thought when two hands touch his face. His eyes, which had been clamped shut, snap open and he’s looking at Armin, whose hands are cupping his cheeks. Levi honestly shouldn't be surprised about this, Armin being the most observant of them all, but he can’t exactly help it. Erwin has cupped Levi’s cheeks and forced their foreheads together since they started dating when things get too much for Levi to handle. Armin must have seen Erwin do it to Levi and understood that it made Levi feel better. Levi doesn't hesitate to lean his head down to rest against Armin’s while he stared into his son’s bright blue eyes. Even though the height dynamics are different, Armin being so much smaller then Levi even in the cart, the desired outcome is still there. Levi felt himself start to calm down. Armin’s eyes never shift from looking right into his Daddy’s eyes. Levi lifted his hand up and caressed Armin’s cheek, “Aren’t I the one who suppose to comfort you?” Armin doesn’t respond, just keeped holding Levi there. Somewhere in the back of his head Levi heared Erwin’s voice saying something along the lines of “It doesn’t matter who does the comforting to whom.”

Levi let out a deep breath before someone startled him. “Excuse me?” Levi snapped his head up and looked behind him. Standing there is a young woman, who couldn’t have been much older than 30, with a predominate baby bump. “I know it’s none of my business and I shouldn’t stick my nose where it shouldn't belong but I think that it’s very touching that you and your husband decided to adopt. You two must love each other very much and I think you’ll give you’re children the perfect environment to grow and learn in.”

Levi’s a little stunned for words but still spoke, “thank you.”

The woman smiled and then looks at Armin before waving, “Hi, there little one.”

Armin just moved to hide behind the list the he picked up from his lap. “Sorry, he’s the shy one,” Levi chuckled. “Can you wave to her, Armin?” Armin looked up at Levi before he looked back at the lady and gave a small wave.

Someone called out has the woman turning towards the voice as a young man comes up to her. “Don’t just stop like that on me.” He then noticed Levi standing there. “I’m sorry if my wife is bothering you, sir.” The woman just shook her head like her husband did this all the time.

“She wasn't at all.” Levi then focused back on the women. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the woman smiled brightly before she walked off with a questioning husband trailing behind her. Levi turned, giving Armin a soft smile, before he got ready to check out. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Levi has just finished the dishes from the day when Erwin came in from the living room, where it’s obvious the kids are having fun by themselves if the sound of laughter pouring from the room was anything to go by.

“You know,” Levi commented getting Erwin’s attention. “I think Armin is either picking up on what you do or is becoming more like you everyday.”

“Why do you say that?” Erwin asked tilting his head slightly.

“He did the thing you always do, to calm me down, today in the store.”

Erwin knew exactly what Levi was referring to and his eyebrows knitted together. “Why did he to do that?”

“Some old hags made a comment about how it’s not right for two men to adopt kids and it got me mad.”

“Levi,” Erwin’s voice wasn’t completely chastising him because of the hint of worry in his voice.

“I know. I normally wouldn't care but she did it right in front of Armin. I don’t want him hearing those kinds of things.”

“He will, it's inevitable. We just have to show him that those kinds of people are wrong and that we love him, Eren, and Mikasa unconditionally, no matter what people say.” By the time Erwin was done talking he’s standing in front of Levi and taking Levi’s head into his hand and placing his forehead against Levi’s. 

Their moment didn't last very long before Eren is ran into the kitchen and called out loudly. “Papa! Papa!”

Erwin chuckled as he pulled away from Levi and intercepted the rambunctious child by picking him up. “Eren! Eren!”

“I wanna show you my backpack! Daddy took us to the store!” Eren’s arms flailed excitedly.

“I know he did. Did you pick a good one?”

“Mmmhmmm! It has dinosaurs!” 

Erwin chuckled and walked over to where Levi is stored the backpacks. “Why don't you show me?”

Levi smiled as the two walk away before he noticed Armin standing at the entryway to the kitchen. “Yes, Armin?” All Armin does is come up and hug Levi’s around his legs, burying his face against the leg. Levi can’t help but run his fingers through Armin’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be published under the fic name Adventures of Preschool. I just suggest subscribing to the series Five Parts Make a Whole to get the next part (if you have not done so yet). Sorry but this part might take a little while to get done with finals coming up and all but hopefully after that I'll be updating more often because I'll be done with school for the semester!
> 
> Let me know what you think ^^  
> Comment and kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: JuiceMoose5  
> JuiceMoose5-AnimeAddict (for you anime fans ^^)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a part 2 to this work, it'll be coming out soon, along with some other drabbles. And there will be multiple works connected to Five Parts Make a Whole 
> 
> Let me know what you think ^^  
> Comment and kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: JuiceMoose5  
>  JuiceMoose5-AnimeAddict (for you anime fans ^^)


End file.
